


When Skies Are Gray

by parasox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Come Shot, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Implied promptis, Sounding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/pseuds/parasox
Summary: In the World of Ruin, Prompto has found a temporary place in life helping out around Hammerhead. But when he learns a rumor about his goddess Cindy, he has to find out the truth behind it.





	1. Chapter 1

Times were dark in all senses of the word. Grim, even. Each day the happy-go-lucky joker within found a deeper closet to hide in within Prompto Argentum, but each day he fought that much harder to drag that fucker back out. This world, now being known as the world of ruin among its inhabitants, took its toll on each and every person alive within it. Prompto knew better than to stop fighting. If he stopped, what hope could he truthfully offer others? 

The sun was hidden behind the miasma surrounding the world, not able to break its head through the murk. The King of Light had been missing for over seven years. The brothers that had once banded around him were scattered to the stale winds, each with their own drives and positions to help keep what was left of the world turning.

Gladio had assumed the position of Captain of the Crownsguard. No one was dumb enough to challenge this assumption. There were times when Gladio called in Prompto as a Crownsguardian, along with Ignis. They’d meet up and do what needed to be done, usually jobs that resembled the jobs Noct had led them on, and go back to their separate lives. Ignis hung around Lestallum mostly, able to advise strategies for keeping supply lines open and provisioning missions going.  


Prompto had chosen to stick around Hammerhead, however, for… reasons. It was where the hunters gathered mostly. Hunting had been what he’d found himself surprisingly good at, but what he was mostly called on was to fetch hunters who’d found themselves in binds… or to fetch their tags. People had told him something about his demeanor and his empathy when playing fetch was one of the brightest beacons of light left in the fetid world. He feared the day that Noct’s influence on him would wear out. 

Perhaps another reason he stayed around Hammerhead was how he had felt so weak once his King was gone, how lost he felt once the other brothers turned to their own strengths to help in the world. If the others doubted themselves, they didn’t show it. That made him think long and hard about what he was good at, what he was strong for. He realized that being a glue stick of a party wasn’t really too useful without, you know, a party. 

Determination was another of his strengths, yet it was another that wasn’t quite useful in this world. He’d known where he wanted to be, how he needed to change to be there before. He’d done so as a kid to make Lunafreya happy. It led to himself being happy. It led him to a closer relationship to Noct. Too close, perhaps. 

So, when Cindy Aurum had said she wanted to stay in Hammerhead and keep the garage open as hunters used the area as a base, Prompto once again knew where he wanted to be. Without a word, he worked with others to keep Cindy’s dream alive and safe. Soon it wasn’t just Cindy he found himself helping. He’d found his niche, his place, until King Noctis returned, supporting those who chose to stay in Hammerhead. Answering the calls that the hunters pushed through to him helped him find his footing in this new world. He was strong just by being himself, he realized finally. 

He spent his time helping out in the garage, learning the mechanics behind a lot of the technology he so loved. Of course, power was precious and had to be rationed out carefully. Radios were a luxury. Networks that phones were connected to were down until after a year, when Prompto and some others had put together a network for text messages. Over the years, he’d helped rebuild a bigger grid, and people with higher positions could use voice. And over more years, more networks were erected. Defending them from the mindless daemons that decided to take out power lines was a bit harder, though. And simple comforts like video and music via the networks would have to wait until the return of the King.

The hunters had gifted Prompto with a small camper trailer all his own, much like the ones he and his brothers had camped in so often. He kept it clean and shared its comforts with other hunters when he was away. It was parked within the lights of Hammerhead, with the garage in the sights of its windows. He could see the light of Cindy’s window from his. Many “nights” he’d stay awake, waiting for her light to go out before he’d sleep. He wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to do that. Cindy certainly didn’t need him to watch over her. She had a team of mechanics and hunters already doing that for her. Or, more accurately, trying to do her. And maybe that was why he watched until her lights went out after her silhouette behind the shade went to bed alone. 

Without his king, she was ever his goddess. Keeping her smiling and motivated to keep working on the machines, automotives, and weaponry that kept the entire world able to function was how he paid homage. Slowly, his near-teenaged ideas of just getting to fuck her turned into something else. Ideas of keeping her safe from afar. Ideas of doing things for her without her knowing. Ideas of just being a disciple in silent, secret worship of her being enough for him. 

And of course, it was easy to worship her body. Without room to really run for exercise, they’d devised a workout together that they could do in the pit of the garage. It gave him incredible views of her body that few others got to see. Views that he dared not take real pictures of, but froze the images in his mind and jerked off to time and time again. He tried his best to not come across like the creep he felt like. 

Getting to worship who she truly was and how hard she worked was new to him. While sexual dalliances with her danced in his mind and kept his cock alive in these trying times, he found his awkwardness around her fading as he tried to just be a good friend to her. A joke here, a jelly sandwich there, and just an extra set of hands when she got in more machines than she could handle often put a smile on her face. He found it easier and easier to not be awkward around her each day that the world was nice enough to let him be near her. 

But he’d learned something about her that was outright plaguing his mind. He hadn’t learned it from her directly, nor anyone he knew personally. He’d been busy trying to salvage older networks for hunters to use exclusively, so that people trying to call Lestallum to just talk to loved ones wouldn’t clam up the lines when the hunters needed help right away. Once he’d found a connection, he was able to access an older message board that Cindy’s name had flagged on. The message board was one set up for hook-ups around Galdin Quay and Hammerhead. He didn’t have a username or password at first and hacking into a board that didn’t exist anymore proved a few hours work for him. 

LSTLSBN: That lesbian girl from the garage?  
UKittenMe: Yeah lol it was hot  
HarderThanU: u lyin  
LSTLSBN: tell us  
UKittenMe: aint lying 2 you. Cindy was hot af. But u need a raincoat if u fck her  
12inchGrl: She does not mean a rubber either. Girl squirts so much its obscene. Can confirm!  
UKittenMe: Srsly raincoat  
12inchGrl: fingered her good and she wet my dress lmao had to walk of shame out of the hotel like I spilled a gallon of water on me lmao so much cum  
HarderThanU: I just came  
UKittenMe: SAME 12! SAME! 

Prompto came, too, in his pants, almost untouched. He’d only reached down to adjust his erection, but the minor friction and the mental images the message board had instilled proved too much for him. He’d saved the messages on his private storage, where he’d squirreled away a small amount of porn he’d found still floating around. It was a secret he kept from the world, even though he got a lot of questions and requests for it. An underground porn king was not the man he wanted to be. 

The desire to see Cindy do this… no. He wanted to make Cindy do this. He’d studied enough porn to believe he knew just how to make her do this. There was just the small problem of him being a nobody to her, still. He was only great to her in his mind. And just when he would resign himself to letting go of this desire and keep it for his spank bank, his nerves would steel up and convince him that he should go for it. That he was good enough for Noct, the now-King of Insomnia. He should be good enough for his goddess, too. 

Yet still, she was so far out of his reach. 

>>>*<<<

“Hand me that wrench. Gotta bang this puppy into shape, I reckon.” Cindy pointed at the wrench just out of reach, lying on her back under a wreck of a truck. 

“Sure thing, sweet thing,” Prompto replied, grabbing the wrench and bending down to hand it to her. He leaned down to look under the truck with her. “Need some muscle?” 

She snorted a melodic laugh. “Forgot who kicked your ass in arm wrestling just that fast, huh?” 

“Tch. Still want another rematch. Best seven out of nine.” He averted his eyes as she began to bang on whatever she was fixing underneath. Her breasts were rippling with each movement and it was too much for him. 

“I think you just want to hold my hand again, sugar britches.” Three more whacks and there was a new metallic sound of something sliding into place. “Hah! Gotcha!” 

“Well. You’re not wrong,” he mused absently. 

Cindy slid out from underneath the truck and sat up next to him. “Wrong about what?” 

Prompto felt his cheeks redden as his nose flared in embarrassment. He wiped his arm across his face. “Nothing! I didn’t say anything!” 

“Prompto,” she laughed, shaking her head. “You’re so easy to fluster. It’s almost making me feel guilty, ya know?” She reached over had pinched his cheek, wiggling it before letting go, then using his shoulder to help herself stand. 

He licked his lips and jumped to his feet. “Uh, how guilty? Guilty enough for dinner with me?” His heart was slamming in his chest almost painfully. He forced the smile to stay on his face. 

“Ya barkin’ up that tree again?” Her green eyes swirled back to him as she looked over his shoulder at him. “I’ll have dinner with ya any day you bring me one of them jelly sandwiches.” 

Prompto wanted to growl at her. She was so good at deflecting. Of course, in her line of work, being as beautiful and as bold as she was, she’d need good defenses. He had seen men and women both come at her with lines way worse than what he was throwing at her. She let them swing their words at her but he’d never seen any of them connect and get anywhere. She always went to bed alone. “Maybe one day I’ll bring you more than a jelly sandwich.” He folded his arms and cocked his chin upward, holding a grin on his lips. 

This made her face him and put her hands on her hips, fisted. “And what are you planning to bring me, Prompto Argentum?” 

Fuck. The look on her face was unreadable. Not a smile, but not a frown. Not anger but not pleased, either. How the hell was Gladio so good at moments like this? Then the message board came to mind. Now or never, he finally decided. Strike out, and he would need to leave Hammerhead for a few days, if not weeks. He shrugged. “My lucky trigger finger and a raincoat.” 

She looked at him with confusion at first, her eyebrows narrowing as she considered his words. Then her face fell and it twisted as she shook her head. “…get out of my garage.” She threw the wrench in her hand on the ground and turned her back to him, walking away. 

“C-cindy… No. Wait. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” he tried. 

“Out,” she insisted, turning back to face him. Her face was once more unreadable, which confused him. Shouldn’t she be pissed off? 

“Sure,” he muttered, lowering his head in some sort of apologetic stance. “Really, though. I am sorry.” And he turned and trudged out of her garage. 

>>>*<<<

Prompto didn’t turn to alcohol the way a lot of the other hunters did. He didn’t like being out of control of himself or his emotions being handed the keys to get the better of him. It meant more precious booze for the rest of the team around Hammerhead anyway. After the way he’d just acted, after how damned rude he’d been to Cindy just then, Prompto had poured a fifth of a glass of some dark colored liquid into a glass and was nursing it as if it would do him some good or help him feel better about what he’d said. He watched the amber slosh in the glass as he swirled it around. Just looking at it seemed to help a little. 

His phone sat on the fold-out table of his trailer with the message to Gladio and Ignis about coming to Lestallum for a week or few still unsent. He would need to make sure that Ollie was back in Hammerhead, first. Just another person he trusted to help watch over things there. He sighed and sipped at the drink, wrinkling his nose as he coughed. Why did people enjoy that burn? He left the glass on the table and grabbed his phone, moving to his bed. 

He flicked on the small generator he used to charge his phone, then plugged the phone in. He’d rigged the generator to turn off once the phone had a full charge. He closed the dark curtains of his windows. With them open, the light of Hammerhead spilled in and was as bright as if a light bulb burned. With them closed, it was almost pitch black. It wasn’t enough darkness for daemons to get through, however. That had been a lesson some people had learned the hard way. He pulled off his shirt and shook himself out of his pants, peeling off his socks and soon he was only wearing chocobo-printed boxers. He collapsed somewhat dramatically onto his double-sized bed. 

Sometimes, if he covered his eyes and thought hard about it, he could feel Noct’s breath on his shoulder. The warm heat of his secret lover curled comfortably at his side. It was more comforting than the memory of how ridiculous he’d just acted to Cindy, in any case, if not just as heart wrenching. There was a heavy lump in his throat that made swallowing very painful as he refused to let himself fall into the self-loathing and hopelessness that was creeping up. His eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears at bay. 

Eventually, his fight proved useless. Comparisons to each of his brothers flooded him. The need to apologize to Cindy felt like an iron giant had him pinned under its heavy great sword. His loneliness clawed at his heart, trying to shred what was left of it. His barcode, at times like this, felt like it was on fire. 

Eventually, he felt useless. 

Eventually, he fell asleep. 

>>>*<<<

Prompto had always been one of the lightest sleepers of his group, second only to Gladio who he believed could hear a bug piss on a leaf. So, when he heard keys in the door of his trailer and the doorknob being jiggled to get open, because he had not taken the time to fix the damned thing yet, he sat straight up in bed. Habit made the handgun appear in his hand, aimed and patiently waiting. Sense flooded his mind in the next few seconds, reminding him that Cindy held the spare key to the trailer for hunters to use when he was away. Maybe a hunter had nabbed it from the garage and thought he was away? He still held the gun steady until the door opened. “Cindy?” he croaked, then coughed to get the fuzz from his throat. 

“Shh!” she hushed, hurrying inside, shutting the door behind her. The lock clicked back into place. “Is it always this dark in here, hon? We can get you a candle or something.” 

“Uh, no. I uh….” he stammered, uncocking his gun and placing it back where he’d gotten it from. Another reminder the King of Light was not gone entirely. He grabbed the curtain to the small, rectangular window that was high above the bed and jerked it open. Enough light to see by illuminated the trailer. “I was asleep.” 

“Did you just have a gun pointed at me?” Cindy laughed. She walked further in, putting her keys on the table. “And have you been drinkin’? I didn’t know you were the type.” 

Prompto tried to blink the fuzzies from his head, too. He ran his fingers through his hair, forcing it backward and out of his eyes. Cindy was dressed differently than her usual garage getup. She was in a slightly baggy t-shirt, with the smallest pair of boxers he’d ever seen in his life. They left more to the imagination than the daisy dukes she used to wear, yet somehow, they seemed sexier. She was sans her hat, too, and her hair was pulled to the sides in small, low ponytails at her ears. “Yeah. No. Uhm… You startled me, so yeah, gun. No offense, you know? And no, I’m not the type. I was just trying to…” he trailed off, not really wanting to explain he was trying to see if the drink would end his misery for a while. Then the reality of the world he lived in crashed down. Why would Cindy be in his trailer in her pajamas? He gasped. “Cindy, what’s the matter? What’s wrong?” 

She shook her head. “Nothin’, sugar. Calm down. Everything’s as fine as it can be out there.” She picked up what was left of his drink from the table and sniffed it. She made a face, then took a sip. The burn didn’t seem to bother her. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

“No?” 

She shook her head and made her way to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. She bent a leg onto the bed, facing Prompto. “You caught me off guard earlier, Prommy.” 

He’d not let anyone else in the world call him that. From her lips, it was a song straight to his heart. “Cindy, I am so, so fucking sorry…” he began, looking down at his hands as he laced them together nervously. 

Then her hand was on his. “Shush. Ain’t got nothing to apologize for, all right? If anything, I do for overreacting.” 

Her fingers were chilly, but her palm was warm. The underside of her nails were blackened with oil and dirt nearly permanently. He sat perfectly still as her thumb rubbed the back of his right hand. “I’m no better than the other people who objectify you,” he whispered. 

Cindy laughed. “Sweetie, you don’t dress the way I do unless you like the attention it brings. I know how to handle my own. I like the advances and I like teasing. Sometimes people take me too seriously, but I know how to get people like you to help me out. I’m smart enough to know who I can flirt with and who I can’t. Did you think you offended me?” 

“Didn’t I?” he asked evenly, lifting his eyes to hers. 

Her green eyes rolled for a moment, shaking her head. “I didn’t think that the legend of Rainy Day Cindy survived the fading of the light. I’m still confused as to how … “ A laugh cut off her words. “But there you were, offering a trigger finger and…” 

“That was so rude of me.” 

“Yeah? Well, you are a bit rude at times. So am I. Ain’t that why we flirt so well together? You don’t get as flustered as you used to, but I still find it fun.” 

“Cindy…” 

“Listen. You didn’t hurt me, okay?” Her hand squeezed his. “I’m just so tired of touching myself and now I’m all curious to see if you really do have a lucky trigger finger.” 

“R-re… Really?” Prompto spat out finally, his heart in his throat. “I’m tired of it, too!” He flinched. “Touching myself I mean. I…” He felt his cheeks grow hot, his mouth moving faster than his brain was making sense of the situation suddenly. 

“I ain’t never let a man try, Prompto, so you better be sure you know what you’re doing,” she said in warning. 

“Yeah! I uh… Yeah, I can do that. Totally!” Swallowing as his body tensed, especially a glorious tension growing in his boxers behind his hands, he nodded. “What do I do?” 

Cindy laughed. “You just said you know what you’re doing!” She let go of his hand and stood up beside the bed. Her thumbs hooked into the elastic waistband of her boxers and Prompto sat on the bed breathless as she pushed them down and stepped out of them. She twirled them on her index finger for a moment before flinging them at his head. “I’m trusting you.” She sat back on the edge of the bed, legs open as she leaned back onto her elbows. “I may have already done the priming.” 

“May have?” Prompto licked his lips. Fuck, that meant she was wet and ready. He closed his eyes for another moment, trying to get his brain to cooperate with the situation and his cock to stop squirming and trying to make this about him. Cindy was putting herself on the line for him. She had expectations and a need. “I’m not going to let you down until you’re screaming for mercy.” His voice sounded much steadier than he expected it to. He threw the sheets aside and crawled onto the floor between her legs. The old carpet burned as he rose onto his knees. He did know how to do this. He lowered his eyes from hers to the display she was presenting for him. 

With her legs spread like this, he could see every part of her still perfect body. Her dark blonde curls were shaved and trimmed into a heart that pointed to her engorged and protruding clitoris. Redder than the rest of her pink skin, it seemed to be straining just as hard as his cock was. It glistened even in the dim light. Prompto didn’t think any longer and just let his body do what it thought was right. When he’d been in this selfsame position with Noct, unsure of how to suck a cock, his auto-drive hadn’t failed him. He wet his lips and licked the swollen area, his tongue’s tip lashing against her clit in circles. He closed his lips around her small erection, sucking on her as he continued to lash at her with his tongue. Hearing the heady moan from Cindy kept him there until she was moving her hips and closing her thighs, recoiling away from him and hissing. Women could grow too sensitive, too? He smirked at the revelation as he pulled off her and wiped his mouth. Astrals, but she tasted divine. “You are ready, then, huh?” 

“Did ya think I was lyin? Dammit, Prompto, now ain’t the time to tease a girl!” She kicked him in the side lightly with her heel. “I need those trigger fingers in me.” She parted her legs for him again. 

“You do?” Prompto cooed coolly, the back his index finger of his right-hand brushing lightly over the way-too-slick entrance to her inner depths. He could feel her flesh twitching as she whimpered above him. “I uh… I seem to have forgotten my raincoat.” He glanced up at her as he turned his finger, letting the pad of his finger trace that entrance now. Her hips tried to buck forward to get more, but he was ready and waiting for that reaction, pulling away from her each time she tried. 

“I’ll tell you when to move. Now stop teasing me!” 

“Oh, but you said you liked to tease. That you liked the way we flirt.” He leaned down and licked her clit forcibly again. “And all the daemons in the world couldn’t move me from where I am right now.” His finger moved so that his tongue could push just inside of her, licking once in a long stroke. 

“Prompto, I swear to fucking Light if you don’t…” Her words were cut off as he eased two fingers into her, palm up, dead straight for the moment. She sighed her acceptance. “Yessss.” 

He’d never felt anything like this velvet heat before. He wasn’t sure if she’d lubed herself up or if this was what naturally wet felt like. He licked his lips and didn’t taste the chemicals he remembered from his dalliances with Noct. No, Cindy was just wet as hell. His cock throbbed, wanting to be his fingers as he pulled them out and pressed them back in a few times to just coat his fingers. He found his hips refused to stay still, moving with his fingers. His free hand rose to her stomach, his fingers brushing across her heart design. He stroked her there as well. 

“Your fingers. You… You gotta…” 

“I’m just getting started,” he blurted. “Trust me. Let me do this.” His confidence was ever surprising him. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t!” 

“Just… my first time with a girl. I need to learn the lay of your body,” he admitted. 

“It’s your what?!” she squealed, but Prompto curled his fingers upward within her, finally finding the flesh he was searching for. Her breath hitched sharply as she stared down at him. 

He grinned wildly back up at her. “But I’ve studied.” His fingers rocked back and forth, tickling at her for the moment. 

Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip, nodding to him. Her hips squirmed towards him, moving with his ministrations. When he began to pull out slightly and push back in with it, she began a litany of whimpers that used his name and various forms of the word yes. 

He held her steady with his hand on her lower abdomen, but he desperately wanted to let go of her and pump himself. Not only was Cindy wet as hell, she was making him wet as hell. He could scarcely remember a time he had been so hard, or a time he had leaked so much precum. It was flowing out of him, coating his dick, sliding down his balls, seeping into his boxers. If only his cock could rub her the way his fingers could. His trigger fingers, having been used for long periods of time, had stamina, too. 

“P-prommy, sugar,” Cindy said shakily, her heels rising and digging into his lower back. He could se her knuckles turning white as she gripped his bedsheets. “Sugar, I’m… If you wanna move…” 

“Ain’t going no where,” he growled out, catching her eyes right before she let her head loll back, her breath hitching more quickly. There was a high-pitched squeal and then she was recoiling from him, moving so that his fingers were out of her. He had less than a blink of an eye to be confused. Cindy’s body began shuddering as if she were having some sort of seizure, held in place by his hand. Her legs quaked in odd fashion, her hands let go of the sheets and her fingers splayed wide as they flailed wildly. As he looked down at her sex, a long thick stream shot forth, arching over his head and audibly hitting the wall behind him. She whined as another spurt shot forth and this time, Prompto placed himself in the line of fire. His hair became soaked and he could feel the excess running down his neck and his shoulders. He fastened his mouth around her, drinking in the third and forth shots, swallowing all she had to give him lustily. 

She finally began hissing at him, her feet and hands feebly pushing him away, her hips rolling away from him. She fell back onto the bed, spent, eyes closed, chest heaving. 

“Y-you okay there, Cindy?” he asked softly, brushing a hand against her thigh. 

She twitched at the contact. “Am I ever?” she whispered, smiling, opening her eyes and looking down at him. “Oh, good golly, you’re soaked!” There was a hint of laughter in her voice. 

He proudly ran his fingers through his wet hair. “Anointed by my goddess!” 

“Gross!” she laughed. 

He licked his lips and climbed onto the bed over her. “It’s not gross at all. I’m never washing this hair again.” He had a hand on either side of her head, looking down at her. But now that he’d pleased her, his cock demanded attention, no longer accepting the excuse that this was just for Cindy. 

“Did you call me your goddess?” 

“Been calling you that for years,” he admitted. He dared to press a kiss to her forehead. 

She wiggled beneath him and her eyes went wide when she brushed against the front of his boxers and his erection. “Why’s it wet?!” 

Prompto couldn’t help but to laugh at her innocence now. “Some came out already,” he shrugged. “Uh, you want to watch me jerk it?” 

She tilted her head in confusion. “You ain’t gonna put it in me?” 

The shudder that ran through him at her words nearly made him come on her right then and there. “You’d let me?” 

“Just pull out before you… you know.” And she made a pfew sound with her lips, demonstrating blowing up with her fingers.

Prompto did not need to be told twice. Eagerly, he freed himself of his boxers and took his cock in his hand, sliding his head through her molten folds. She lifted her hips for him, helping him align things, and then he was sinking himself into her. His eyes fluttered shut as his head hung, his forehead pressing to hers. He, Prompto Argentum, was balls deep inside of his goddess Cindy Aurum. How many years had he fantasized about this? No matter. The reality was nothing he could’ve imagined. That natural slickness, that tight body heat enveloping his aching, swollen member… he swallowed hard and rolled his hips backward, then forward again. Should he fuck her silly? Should he just get it over with? Should he move agonizingly slowly? He opened his eyes and saw she was looking up at him with a smile. 

“It’s okay, Prompto. Do what you need to do.” Her hand touched his cheek gently, reassuringly, but her face and eyes showed just how spent she was. 

He nodded. “I need you,” he corrected her. “But I ain’t gonna last long.” Drawing out, thrusting in, slow then quick. He was entirely too pent up from having worked her over and from just the thought of being inside Cindy. 

“Just how much of a freak are ya, Prommy?” she asked lightly, her fingers pulling on a strand of his wet hair that hung near his eyes. 

He raised his eyebrow at her. “Ya sure you want me to answer that? I guess after all I just did, I’m as freak as you need me to be.” He spoke with broken speech, the pleasure dividing his words. He moaned when she bit the corner of her lip, an impish look in her eyes, as she coyly tilted her head. 

“How about you come on these for me?” She reached between their bodies, lifting her t-shirt to her chin. 

Prompto groaned in ecstasy when he realized that she wasn’t wearing a bra. All he needed to do was look down and he’d finally see the shape of her nipples and areolas, which was a thought that had been the center of many of his fantasies. “Whatever my goddess wants,” he whispered, closing his eyes for the moment. If he looked right then, he’d come and ruin everything. With one more deep thrust, he pulled out of her and rose above her, a knee on either side of her. He sat on her pelvis, still putting a lot of weight on his knees. 

He saw her eyes travel down his body and a finger go to her mouth as she chewed a tip when her eyes looked at his cock. He knew he was average but he also knew Cindy probably didn’t have much for comparison. He liked the way she was looking at him. He pulled at his length, trying to exude manliness for a moment. Once he had his stroking rhythm down, he lowered his eyes to her body. 

Teensy little pert and tan nipples rose tightly above lighter tan circles that gave way to the large curves of her breasts. He wanted to grab them, bury his face in them, but he wasn’t sure what good that’d do if he expected to follow her request. He was close, anyway. His sack was tightening and the fire was burning in his loins. His breath began to hitch as he watched her breasts rise and fall. A few more tugs and he lifted his body from her pelvis, pressing his cock down against one of her breasts. His first shot landed on her neck, which was both exhilarating and disappointing. He should have better aim than that! He adjusted and moaned as his orgasm took completely over his body, his spunk coming out in milky white stripes against her breasts now. His cock was still leaking even as the throes of coming subsided and he guided himself into the valley between her breasts. When the weakness hit him, he rolled over onto the bed beside her. He stared at the backs of his eyelids as he willed his body to calm itself. 

“Chocobos chasing their own tailfeathers, this stuff is warmer than I thought it’d be,” Cindy said softly. 

Prompto swallowed and opened his eyes, looking over to her just in time to see her drag a finger through his spunk and touch her finger to her tongue. He moaned again at the sight. “You’re killing me,” he protested. 

“Ew. It’s salty!” she laughed. The way she wrinkled her nose was the most adorable thing Prompto thought he’d ever seen in his life. “Gross.” 

“Hang on. I’ll get a washrag and get it off of you.” He sat up, but before he could leave the bed, her hand caught his arm. He looked back at her. “What is it?” 

“Why don’t you clean it off me?” 

“I am. Washrags are…” He lifted a hand to point to the drawer he kept them in. But Cindy was giving him a look and biting the corner of her mouth again. He looked down at her body then back up at her and she nodded slowly to him. 

“Whatever your goddess wants, right?” She shook her shoulders, making her breasts bounce. 

“You’re godsdamned right whatever she wants,” he said, moving to hover over her body again. He began to clean up his own jizz with his tongue in long, lavishing strokes. He didn’t shy away from pulling each of her nipples into his mouth to suckle for the few moments before she’d giggle or moan and push him away. He didn’t dare get handsy. He followed the trail up her chest to her neck, cleaning his mess up there, and was brave enough to kiss her jawline. His face hovered over hers for several lifetimes before he kissed her. It wasn’t the hot passionate kissing that he used to share with Noct, but warm and friendly one of two spent lovers. He snaked an arm around her as he moved back to her side, pulling her with him when the kissing ended. She curled up against his side. “That was incredible.” 

“Mmm. I gotta admit. I’m impressed.” 

“By what? My impressive cock?” 

She laughed. “What are you, twelve?” 

He laughed, too. “Says the woman who called me gross twice but is still here in my bed.” 

“Prommy, you know this was just for fun, right?” Her voice sounded sad. 

“Yeah! Of course. Can’t nobody hold Ms. Cindy down.” 

“I’m being serious.” 

Prompto lay silently beside her as he thought of how to put the darkness in his mind into words. “Cindy, I get it. I promise I do. I uh… It’s too late for me to say not to fall for you. Hell, it’s even too late to say not to fall in love with you. But uh… No. We can’t like… this world won’t let us. Maybe when the light returns, but right now…” 

She squeezed the arm she was hugging onto, burying her face in his bicep. “Yeah…” 

“I mean, if you get too tired of dealing with touching yourself, I’m right here. We can be freaks together all you’d like. I won’t mind a bit and I won’t say a word. I can’t…” he stopped, his words getting choked off. 

“Prompto?” 

“I can’t let myself become important to you. If I mess up out there, and they must bring you my tags, then… you’ll be as lost as I was. As I am. Without Noct.” He felt something hot and wet on his arm. He looked down at Cindy, but she didn’t look back up at him. He stayed silent until she spoke. He wanted to let his tears fall, too, but he held them back.

“Can I stay here for a while? Sleep next to you?” She sniffled. “Sometimes I remember watching my parents die. Sometimes I fear that’ll happen to those around me. And sometimes I just feel like a little girl instead of the strong woman I am. And for a long time now, maybe since the light’s been gone, I’ve been depending on your smile and your guns to keep me going. So maybe it’s too late for me to say this is just for fun, too, but… you’re right. But I want to stay right here in your arms right now. I want to feel safe and taken care of for a little while.” 

Prompto sighed as he turned on his side, gathering her in his arms and crushing her against him. He buried his face in her hair. She smelled like oil and machinery. “I’m right here with you,” he swore softly. “I’ll hold you until you’re ready to go back to the garage.” 

They clung to each other tightly for a long while but eventually they eased up their hold. They settled back down next to one another and sleep had taken a gentle hold on them both. 

A common theme from a chocobo rally rung through the room as Prompto’s phone lit up. He sat up straight, grabbing it from the nightstand as Cindy blinked blearily up at him. 

BUZZCAT: Argentum, we can’t locate Talcott. He phoned in saying he had a flat tire and someone took his lugnut wrench. We need you to come fast. We think we know where he is but it’s crawling with those slimy daemons that love your bullets. 

“Fuck!” Prompto swore, jumping out of the bed and searching for clothing to pull on. “Talcott. He’s in danger.” 

“Talcott?” She rolled out of bed and found her clothes. “What’d they say?” 

“He’s caught out there somewhere with a flat tire. Can I take your tow truck?” He was tugging on his pants, shoes, and a shirt, then running his fingers through his still slightly damp hair. There was really no time to worry about how he looked. 

Cindy picked up her keyring from the table and pulled off the key for the truck, tossing it to him. 

He caught it with a quick nod, then headed to the door. His hand was on the knob before he realized what had just happened. He turned to look back at Cindy. She was frowning there was such a sad look in her eyes. “This… this is why,” he confirmed. “We can make do until Noct comes back, then maybe things can be different, huh?” He forced a smile out. 

She blinked and forced a smile back, then nodded at him. “Be safe out there. I’m gonna clean up for ya and let me know when you find him, okay? Keep me posted.” 

Nodding once to her, he dramatically swept his arm across his chest and bowed deeply. “Anything for my goddess.” 

She laughed, rolling her eyes. “Get out of here with that junk.” 

He left the trailer and headed back into the dark world that they resided in. The happy-go-lucky joker within him climbed back into its closet, screaming and crying about how unfair it all was.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter as a tumblr prompt fill in the summer of 2018; finally brave enough to post it here. Go back and read those tags carefully, please.

Cindy had made good on Prompto’s offer of being freaks together. At least two or three times a week she’d visit Prompto’s trailer, trying not to think about what he’d warned her of concerning dog tags. They’d fuck themselves silly and lay in the mess they created of the bed with giddy smiles on their faces and giggle as they caught their breath. It helped them forget the horrors that were outside. It made them feel warmth once more. It made them feel free.

Prompto had given up on trying to fight it. He wouldn’t call what they had a real relationship. This wasn’t the way he truly wanted to date her, but this was the best he could offer given the circumstances. He kept telling himself when Noct came back, he’d make it right for her. He ignored the thoughts of what it would mean for the relationship he had with Noct, though. Noct would need to go be the king, anyway. Noct would have to put Prompto aside for that. Besides, what he had with Cindy was quite special.

There was an absolute trust between them that they both had learned to rely on.

++++++

“Try cranking it again for me, hon?” Cindy called to Prompto.

Prompto turned the key to the rusted out station wagon that Cindy was under the hood of. It cranked up, but died right after. He stuck his head out of the window to see Cindy circling her finger. He tried again, then again. “Do you know what’s doing that?”

“Not really, but I got about ten guesses and all of ‘em put me on my back under the car. I just ain’t up for that right now,” Cindy replied. She slammed the hood and dramatically leaned over it, smiling at Prompto through the windshield. She winked and lowered one side of her red top within her jacket. She flicked her nipple before pulling the fabric back over it.

Prompto licked his lips and shook his head at her. “I’m up for something right now.”

“Oh, are you?” she laughed.

Prompto jumped out of the wagon with a grin Cindy knew all too well on his face. He wrapped his arms around her, getting his hands on the bare skin at her midriff. He leaned down over her and ground his growing erection against the back of her shorts. He gently gnawed at her neck, moaning as he did.

“Well, I guess you are!” She squirmed under him as his fingers dug into her skin, tickling her. “Quit it!”

Prompto stilled his fingers and began to lick the sweat from her neck, causing her to squirm yet again.

“Prompto!” she squealed. She struggled within his embrace, trying to get free. She grabbed the wagon’s antenna to get some leverage against his strong arms. They both stopped and gasped for a moment when the antenna broke off into her hand.

Prompto leaned up, his hands still on the hood on either side of Cindy. His mouth made a small o of surprise at her when she turned over onto her back. “Oooh. I’m telling Miss Cindy. You’re in here breaking stuff.” He narrowed his eyes and grinned. “She’ll be pissed.”

Cindy waved the broken antenna at him. “She might wanna spank you with this.”

Prompto whistled. “Promise?”

“Well, can you think of anything else to do with it?” Cindy held it up in front of her face, looking at the end where it had snapped. It would have to be soldered back into place. She ran her finger to the other end, rubbing around the tiny balled tip. She licked her lips as a something else came to her mind. “I could just fuck ya with it.”

Prompto’s shook his head and looked at the antenna. “I’m not against the idea, but that’s just a bit tiny, don’t you think? I don’t want to sound like a size queen but…” He’d let Noct fuck him in the ass many, many times. It was actually a feeling he really missed and wouldn’t mind one bit if Cindy wanted to put on a strap on and peg him. But there was mischief in Cindy’s green eyes. She was smiling and flashing her pearly whites at him.

“Wasn’t talkin’ about fuckin’ your ass, Prommy.”

“Huh? Then what were you…” His words stopped and his eyes widened as he realized what she meant. No. She couldn’t mean… He’d only seen that in porn. People didn’t really do that, did they? Wouldn’t that fucking hurt?! But staring down into her green eyes and seeing the excitement at the idea? Six, suddenly he was considering it. Suddenly he wanted her to. “Whoa… you’re into that?” He smirked, feeling a nervous energy building within in. He leaned down over her, his nose to hers. “Let’s try it.”

She giggled with glee. “For serious, Prompto? You’d let me?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared but as long as it’s you doing it? I’ll try anything once.” His lips closed over hers and he coaxed a slow, hot kiss out of her.

When he pulled away, Cindy sat up and began examining the antenna again. “I need to clean it up and cut it down to a manageable size. Give me half an hour and I’ll meet ya in your trailer?”

Prompto stole another heady kiss, then nodded.

++++++

“Used a blowtorch to sterilize it for ya,” Cindy informed him, knelt between his legs. She’d sucked his cock just long enough to get him hard up even though he was partially there when she arrived. She was swirling his lube all around the antenna’s ball tip and the smaller rod behind it. She had cut it to about eight inches. “Prom, you don’t have to…”

“I want to,” he interrupted. “If I don’t like it, all I have to do is say stop, right?” But why did his voice sound so shaky? Seated on a corner of the bed, he spread his legs a little wider and leaned back onto his hands. He watched as Cindy put the ball tip to the end of his cock. He let his eyes slip closed and his head fall back.

“Not gonna watch?” she teased. Her other hand stroked him slowly as she ran the ball around his meaty head.

“I’ll look later. I think the sight may freak me out. I wanna know what it feels like first.” He swallowed as he felt her rest the ball tip in the small indention that led to his cock’s hole. “Go really, really slow, okay?”

“Sure thing, hon. This is so hot.”

“Is it now?” he croaked, feeling his resolve start to turn to jelly now that the moment was upon him. He felt her hand stop stroking, holding him still. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly as he felt the pressure begin. It slid into him much more easily than he expected it to. It felt foreign, of course, and he wasn’t sure what else he should be feeling. It tingled slightly as it slid deeper into his cock.

“Prompto?”

“It’s good. Just… keep going. Stay slow. Just like you’re doing.”

“Does it feel good?” she cooed.

It felt like she was still stroking him, though from a place never touched before. His toes curled against the carpet as he remembered to breath. “I think so.”

“How far should I go?”

“I don’t know. I’ll let you know when to stop,” he whispered. The deeper she pushed in, the more nerves came alive within his cock. He moaned and slid his ass forward a bit toward her, wanting more now. And then the ball hit something deep within him. He was certain it had reached beyond his length, but it was rubbing against something that felt familiar. Something that only Noct had ever touched, but from within his ass instead. “S-stop!” he whispered. “Six… Cindy… P-pull it out just a little, then go back in that much again. Holy shit.”

Cindy watched him in awe as she complied with his request.

Prompto felt himself come alive. He was sure of it now. That little ball was rubbing against his prostate. He grinned as he realized how damned good this was about to feel. “Okay, Cindy. I need you to listen to me.”

She leaned forward and licked the underside of his head. “Yeah, Prommy?”

He finally opened his eyes and looked down at what she was doing to him. It was almost comical seeing an antenna sticking out of his dick, but the look on Cindy’s face was enough to keep him from laughing. “This feels really, really good. I want you to fuck me with it, but don’t move fast. Pull it all the way out. Push it this far back in. Everything in there feels alive.” His fingers fisted the sheets as she began to move again.

Cindy watched his face this time as she pulled the rod out, watching precum leak from him like a faucet. “Oh, you do like this, don’t cha?” She returned the tip to his cock and pushed again, this time without hesitation. She moved deliberately now and once it was fully in him, she pushed and pulled. Then she pulled it all the way out and started again.

Prompto felt the ball in him slide down his hole, stroking walls within he never knew could be stroked. He never realized how filled with nerves the inside of his cock was. The rod itself was too thin really to be felt until the ball was pushed to its deepest. He watched it sink into his body as he struggled to breathe. “Cindy… C-can you stroke me while you…” Before he finished his sentence, her fingers were twirling around his cock. He’d showed her many times now how he liked to be stroked, and she’d shown him how to do the same to her.

His mind switched to autopilot; his world became the sensations around and in his dick. Part of him wished Cindy had some way of feeling this with him, but then part of him was happy to give over complete control to her. There was so much precum that Cindy kept dipping her head to lick it off of her hand and the head of his cock. The tingling sensation in his scrotum joined the menagerie of sensation. His head fell back again, eyes closed, mouth open wide. His chest rose and fell with his heaving breath. He felt his entire body starting to clench, starting to build, centering everything it could to his cock. “T-take it out,” he whispered. “Hurry.”

Cindy did as she was told, looking up again to see if she had hurt him. She got a face full of spunk instead. “Gyah!”

Prompto drove the heels of his palms into the mattress, scraped his heels on the carpet, and gritted his teeth until the first wave of his orgasm hit. His entire body erupted in sensation, powerful spasms taking over his core. He cried out over and over again as the waves of pleasure raced through him. He fell back onto the mattress, sweaty and spent, gasping for air. He realized he was still moaning as his hands covered his face.

Cindy crawled up onto the bed beside him after wiping her face and hands. She stroked his shoulder with the backs of her fingers, smiling at the mess she’d made of him. “That good, eh?”

He threw his hands down to his sides, his body limp and heavy now. His purple eyes met her green ones as he softly panted, still making sounds with each breath. “Don’t… throw that… away. That car…. isn’t getting it back.” 

Cindy laughed at this, crawling to straddle him, covering his mouth with hers. She could feel how tired he was with just the way he was kissing her. He was never lazy with his kisses. “Are you all right there, Prom?” She raised a hand to sweep the hair matted to his forehead aside.

“Never better, my goddess. But, I’ve nothing more to pay homage with right now.” He pouted at her. “So tired. My body is so at ease right now.”

She rolled off of him and settled against him, smiling. “That’s okay. There’s always later.”

“Is there?” he asked absently, a memory of Noct ghosting through his mind, before he gave into the darkness trying to claim him.


End file.
